children_of_atonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Dragons
Kilgarrah, Child of Aton, and considered to be the first Dragon; was once perhaps one of the mightiest of the children. When he first came into being, His size was so great, his mere voice would cause tremors to rampage through the region. Whether or not this was an exaggeration, only the mightiest of creatures and children dared challenge his power. Seeing the many beasts and humans roaming through the world, Kilgarrah felt something was missing. Many of the children resembled humans, and it seemed as they could relate to them easier. Kilgarrah, however, was closer to a lizard or serpent, primitive creatures that are rarely a danger and impossible of any sentience. He decided that the world needed descendants of his own form, his ego and longing for a world that had been spread with living evidence of his power caused him to create the first natural dragons. He had snatched the eggs of reptiles he could find without breaking them, and would breathe his own power into these eggs, or so it was told. When the eggs hatched, they instantly became monstrous reptiles of various sizes and forms, flying, slithering, or crawling off as soon their strength grew to monstrous proportions. Becoming one of the top predators of the food chains in various regions, populating and creating new species of their kin, dragons became one of the many dangers of the wild. To the tribe that Kilgarrah started later, slaying a dragon meant that they had ascended a small portion of their master's power, and to tame one means that they can now control that portion. Ever since the absence of the Dragon King himself, being buried in the pit, the Dragons seemed to have been plagued by a slowing of progression and blighted by various diseases. Dragons still roam the lands, and are still feared as perhaps one of the greatest dangers a mortal could encounter in the wilds aside from the demi-gods themselves. Dragons come in many shapes and sizes, but all share the common traits linked with their draconic blood. Being associated with fire, even dragons that do not wield or breathe flames cannot be burned or damaged by heat and fire. Dragons have an indefinite lifespan, they do not die or become crippled by aging. All dragons are considered reptiles by biology, and closely related to the group squamata (lizards and snakes). The scales of the dragon are like armor, though how tough the scales are varies between species. Some are as rough as leather, while others as strong as steel. Usually a dragon will have a soft under-belly as a sort of weak spot, though there are exceptional dragons. Most dragons lack sentience or speech, they will typically have intelligence no greater then a dog's. They are tamable, but to do so would mean either to steal a dragon's egg and raise it from birth, or attempt to pacify a dragon with force. Either method is strenuous and can easily lead to death. Dragons are cold-blooded, and most cannot survive or tolerate cold conditions. Dragons that have Ice-like powers have unique body chemicals that technically makes them warm blooded, and some dragons that have complex fire manipulations can heat their bodies up internally by use of fire. Types of dragons * Hellkites: Most hellkites have six limbs, though some exceptions tend to have 8 or more. This includes a pair of wings, and four legs. Many hellkites breathe or manipulate flames to some degree, and there are some that can even use other elements such as ice and lightning. The size varies between species, as one species could be the size of a truck, to the size of a small mountain. * Wyverns: Wyverns are bipedal dragons, with their arms/front-legs usually being wings. They are smaller and more nimble then hellkites, and are typically much faster. Some wyverns tend to be venomous, and like most dragons they typically have a single breathe weapon instead of complex manipulation. * Wurms/Wyrms: Massive Serpentine dragons, lacking any limbs. Many go by sea, subterranean, or live solely in the higher atmosphere by supernatural means. Wyrms are perhaps the most massive creatures by average of species, It is common to see Wyrms between 100, to 1,000 feet in length. Most wurms do not have any breathe weapons or other abilities other then brute strength and mouths designed to consume anything. They also tend to be the most unintelligent of dragons, and mostly driven by instinct. * Basilisks: T''hese dragons often resemble giant lizards or snakes and rarely have wings, though there is a sub-group of Basilisks called cockatrices, which resemble birds (even with feathers, but their still considered reptiles.) a . Basilisks are known for toxic traits such as venoms, breathing toxic fumes, acidic saliva, poison secretions, and other such abilities, though rarely will a species have more then one method of toxicity. It is even rarer for a basilisk to have a breathe weapon. All basilisks can turn mortals to stone, their eyes change to grey for a duration of 30 seconds, during this duration any mortal that looks into them will be petrified. The petrifying effect transmutes the body into stone, and they can only be freed if their statue form is broken. This surprisingly doesn't kill them, as once broken the masses of the statue will gather together and back into the organic and living form of the person, exactly how it was before turning to stone. This however, is pointless when the basilisk already has you in its digestive track.'' * Lons: Serpentine, Asiatic style dragons, usually with two or four legs. Though wingless they can fly, similar to the wyrms that can fly without wings. Lons are usually smaller then wyrms and have distinct heads, and also tend to be much more slender. Many Lons also possess pseudo-fur (fibers that resemble fur, but its not the exact same organic growth.) of various colors along their body in different patterns, and tentacle-like, small whiskers on their snouts. Most Lons are attributes with both water and fire, and are said to be that of magical properties among dragons. There have been Lons with recorded abilities to speak, and it is certain that most species are vastly intelligent, even if not sentient. * Primevals: Any dragon that has mutated at birth to a degree where it can no longer be considered from its birth species. This occurs on the rare occasion where the draconic bloodline has developed a sudden mutation in its DNA. Primevals are unique in that no two Primevals are the same, and essentially resemble some reptilian or draconic monstrosity with unique properties or at least not resembling any of the official species of dragons. Primevals are usually intelligent and can learn speech, though they are usually wrathful, greedy, and prideful monsters. Category:Lore